


The (un)fortunate lap incident

by schrijverr



Category: Crossing Lines
Genre: Gay Sebastain, Getting Together, M/M, Self Confidence Issues, bi tommy, insecure Sebastian
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-19
Updated: 2019-05-19
Packaged: 2020-03-08 04:03:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18886801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/schrijverr/pseuds/schrijverr
Summary: Tommy is being a little shit and Sebastain ends up on his lap.Right after they have a conversation and both think the other isn't attracted to them. When Sebastian doens't show up for work the next day Tommy goes over to check up on him. They both realize their feelings.





	1. The Lap

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! I'm posting my tumblr fics here. My tumblr is also @schrijverr

Sebastian was walking into a meeting late, putting his laptop down and reaching for his chair when he realized Tommy was sitting on it. The Irishman usually stood so there was no extra chair for him to sit on. He took a deep breath and said: “Could you please get pit of my chair? If you want to sit get your own.”

Tommy looked up and got a mischievous look in his eyes that make Sebastian nervous and weak in the knees. Tommy pulled a thoughtful face and slowly said: “No, if you wanted your chair so badly you should’ve been earlier to the meeting.”

Then he looked at Sebastian with the most shit eating grin and an expression that said ‘what-ya-gonna-do-mate’. Sebastian sighed and looked around for support, but the others just stared at him for the SITTING positions. “Scheiße” the German whispered. And he looked around for an other option. He really did not want to be standing. Then Tommy offered the most ridiculous solution: “Well, if ya want to sit that badly you can always just sit on my lap.”

He obviously didn’t mean it and was just saying it to tease him, God knows he loves getting on Sebastians nerves. And just the thought of getting on his crushes lap made him lightheaded, but then he looked at Tommy who was wearing that same stupid(ly handsome) expression and Sebastian thought to himself, ‘well what could go wrong, it’s not as if he likes me back why not enjoy it while it lasts?’. So that’s how Sebastian dropped unceremoniously in a confused and bewildered Tommys lap.

Tommy spluttered for a bit and Sebastian felt sort of sorry for him, so he offered: “You can just leave and let me sit here if it bothers you so much.”  
Which didn’t help because Tommy got a determined expression on his face and shook his head signaling it was OK. The men didn’t notice Eva setting her phone down suspiciously directed at them during this interaction.

The major cleared his throat and said: “I received a evaluation from the board and there are a few points we need to go over.”  
He continued talking and Sebastian tried to take notes on his laptop, but he kept almost falling from Tommys lap. He didn’t want to push by leaning full on against Tommys muscular chest (although he wanted to so badly). But it made it hard to concentrate, Tommy seemed to notice this and looped an arm around his waist to steady him and pulled him closer to his chest. Sebastian cheered a bit for himself inside, shifted to a more comfortable position and continued to listen to the major. 

Soon after this the majors phone started to ring and he had to excuse himself, but before he picked up he said: “This will only take a minute, stay seated.”  
This left Sebastian shifting in Tommy lap, he always got shifty when he was nervous and sitting in you crushes lap, makes you nervous.  
“Hey”, Tommy whispered in his ear, “I can’t see very well like this so I’m gonna move you. Don’t get scared.”   
Little did he know, but he already gave Sebastian a heart attack by whispering in his ear like that. He moved him so that he was sitting sideways, leaning against his chest with his legs dangling over the chairs side and Tommys arm still secured around his waist. Sebastian shifted again and turned a bit red, the fact that Tommy could manhandle him like that was really hot.

Luckily his thought train was cut of by the major who entered again. He said: “We have a new case. Don’t move yet, not everyone in necessary on the field. Tommy look at the autopsy results, Sebastian try to find any other connections between the victims that were missed before. Eva, Carl and I will go to the three crimes scenes.” 

He gave Tommy the files and whisked the rest out of the door. While they were walking away Eva smiled at herself. That was some good blackmail and very cute. Sebastian would thank her later for recording them. She hoped it would lead to them talking, because she was so done with the sexual tension that always hung around them. But she did want to see them before she was off, so she hadn’t picked up her phone, yet.

Meanwhile Sebastian still hadn’t gotten of yet he was emerged in his work and had honestly forgotten where he was. He was typing away kicking his legs, when Tommy cleared his throat. Sebastian looked up confused then noticed Tommy and got bright red. He started to get up spluttering apologies when Tommy pulled him back. “No, you don’t.” he said, “Look Eva left her phone here and I’m not running into her like this.”

That made Sebastian confused for a second until he felt it. A hard something poking in his ass. Then it hit him Tommy was hard. Tommy was hard and he was sitting on his erection. “So,” Tommy continued, “You are going to sit here until Eva has her phone and is out of the door. You got me into this mess and you’re gonna get me out. Now work and could you please stop kicking your legs, it makes your ass move and it’s distracting!”

Carl, Louis and Eva got out of the lift when Eva faked surprise and said: “Oh, it seemed that I forgot my phone. Could you wait for a sec.”  
And left the two elder men alone while she jumped back in and went downstairs again. When she arrived she was very surprised with the sight that met her. Instead of being as far away from each other as possible, Sebastian was still seated on Tommys lap. And when she looked closer she saw the blush that was spread over Sebastians cheeks as he typed furiously.

She raised an eyebrow and said: “Thought you’d be parted by now. You comfortable Sebastian?”  
Sebastian shrugged and Tommy said: “It’s not my fault, the bastard won’t let me go.”  
Lier, Sebastian thought, but he played along: “Would you hush I’ll leave when I’m finished with this I’ll be done in 5.”  
“What are you still doing here, Eva? Shouldn’t you be on your way to a crime scene?” Tommy asked.  
“Yeah, but I forgot my phone”, Eva picked it up and started to walk away, “I’ll leave you two to it then. Bye! Don’t do anything inappropriate!”  
She smirked as she disappeared into the lift and left. 

The moment she was gone Sebastian scrambled of Tommy, he tripped an fell landing on his knees. He blinked a few times before realizing that he was basically kneeling on the ground before Tommy, looking directly at his hard-on. He scrambled back a bit and Tommy chuckled. “Sorry, mate, didn’t want to make you uncomfortable, but you know I’m a healthy bisexual male and it’s kind of hard not to get, you know, hard when a cute guy is practically rubbing their arse over your dick.” he said.  
Again Sebastian could only blink as he realized what this meant. “Wait, you’re bi?” he exclaimed. This meant he had a chance!

Tommy raised an eyebrow and said: “Yeah, so what? You’re not going to be a homophobic arsehole about it, are you?”  
Sebastian shook his head quickly and said: “He of course not! Why would I when I’ve already dealt with the shit?”  
This seemed to confuse Tommy and he asked: “Why would you have to deal with homophobic shite?”  
“Wow, maybe because I’m gay?” Sebastian said and rolled his eyes.  
“Why else did you think I said yes to this?” he continued, “It’s not because I like traveling or people hacking into my systems.”  
Tommy thought about it and said: “Sorry you had to deal with that shite. It’s a pain. I never told anyone on my old units before, but I knew I could trust you with it.” he laughed and went on, “You said you were gay? Then why were you with Kathrin? She seems very female to me.”  
Sebastian shrugged and said: “Had to try to stop them somehow. It didn’t work as well as I hoped, but they were nicer to me.”

Tommy hummed and got up from the chair, which made it extra obvious that Sebastian was still on the floor. He had to look up past Tommys erection to see his face. Which made his cheeks red. Tommy cleared his throat again, now a bit uncomfortable with the situation. He said: “Now, uhm, good talk.”  
Looked around and just walked away, he was almost out of the room when he turned around an asked: “Are we ever gonna bring this up again?”  
“If you don’t want to sure.” Sebastian answered with pain in his heart.  
Tommy wasn’t interested and he wanted to forget this. Sebastian understood, but still there had been a flicker of hope that, maybe, someone did like him. 

This wasn’t the case and he was used to it, but it hurt that it was happening again. Especially since it was Tommy and he never liked anyone like he liked Tommy. He was so in thought that he almost missed what Tommy said. He said: “Well, I would like you to forgot that I got hard because you were on my lap. That’s kind of embarrassing, but the conversation was nice. I’d like to remember that part.”

And the he walked away leaving Sebastian alone with his thoughts, which is very dangerous, because Sebastian is very good at analyzing things and in particular over analyzing things. He was good at picking things apart and until only the ugly things were left. And that was exactly what he was going to do with this whole situation. Later, because right now he was contacted by an angry major who wanted results.


	2. The Talk

In the end it was Carl who recognized a face on all the locations on the video tape Sebastian had provided and Eva was quick to make the arrest. It was an easy case. But Eva still wanted to go out for drinks to celebrate solving it. On one hand Sebastian wanted to drink the conversation away, on the other hand he wanted to start analyzing it at home, alone. While playing a game of online poker with a beer.   
After some thought he declined Evas offer telling her to celebrate with Tommy or something and headed home. Ignoring the look Eva send him.

In his apartment he suddenly didn’t feel like poker, or beer for that matter. Instead he put on a way to big sweater, some comfy pants and crawled under the covers and curled into a ball. He started at the beginning. Why was Tommy so intent on not giving him his chair? Did he really like riling him up so much? And why did he offer his lap? That wasn’t logical. Also why did he get hard if he wasn’t interested in him? Did he really shift that much? Was him kicking his legs an annoying habit? Should he stop? Would they throw him of the team if he continued?

This sort of questions bounced around his head. His answers became more dark as time went on and he completely ignored or forgot about the fact that Tommy had called him cute, the soft smile he had send him and the fact that he trusted Sebastian enough to come out to him as bi.

When he fell asleep around four in the morning he had convinced himself that he was worthless, that the team hated him and wanted him gone and that Tommy hated him and only talked to him out of pity. I mean who would actually like him, he thought, he was a loser who just happened to like tech and be good at it. A useless gambler, that’s what he was. No wonder everyone he met hated him.

His alarm wasn’t any friendlier than his thoughts when it woke him two hours later. He groaned as he woke up and everything from yesterday came back. Not the good, but the bad. He really didn’t want to face his teammates today. He lay in his bed for a few minutes and then called the office where he left a voicemail saying that he wasn’t feeling so good and that he would only come in if there was a big case where they needed him. He hung up and instantly felt like a burden. What kind of loser doesn’t go to work because he did something stupid? 

~

Around 8:15 Tommy strolled into the office. He had a bit of a hangover from yesterday, but he had worse so it wasn’t that big of an issue. He greeted Eva and Carl who were at their desks and sat down. He’d been thinking about yesterday. It had been pretty embarrassing, but it felt good to be out to someone. And he was glad he had been excepted by Sebastian even though the man hadn’t responded to his cute comment. It was sad that he didn’t like him back, but he couldn’t complain, it was nice to have him as a friend and there are more fish in the water. 

Thinking about Sebastian had made his eyes wonder towards the lab where he was usually found and if Tommy hadn’t left with him sometimes he would think the guy never left. He was almost always there when he got in and stayed when Tommy went home. That was why it came as a surprise to find the lab empty, with Sebastian nowhere in sight. “Ey, where’s Sebastian.” He asked.  
Carl en Eva looked up. “I don’t know I haven’t seen him” Eva said and Carl agreed.  
“Maybe he left a voicemail.” Carl added as an afterthought.

Tommy nodded and walked to the phone. There was one voicemail. He clicked the button and listen as Sebastian started talking: “Hi, it’s me, Sebastian. I don’t feel so good. I think I’m staying home. Call me if there’s a big case and you need me.” There was a little scoff after that, like he found the idea if the, needing him preposterous, “I’ll see you tomorrow, probably. Tschüss.” 

Tommy got a bit alarmed. Did I upset him yesterday? he wondered. No, he thought. They had talked it out and Sebastian didn’t sound upset, he sounded tired and sad. He never heard Sebastian so exhausted and empty. Tommy stroked his chin unsure of what to do. “Sebastian called in sick.” he ended up yelling, “I’m gonna go check if he needs anything.”

That made Carl and Eva raise their eyebrows at him. He stuck out his tong at them and flipped them of as he walked towards the lift. “Call me if there’s a case.” he said as the doors closed.

On the street he hailed a taxi and gave the driver Sebastians address. He looked out of the window and began to think. What if Sebastian doesn’t want to see me? I mean yesterday was embarrassing, but not so much that he would stay home, right? What if he read the situation wrong and there’s a vomiting Sebastian? What will he do then? He didn’t think about that option, but Sebastian was fine yesterday and he didn’t sound sick at all.

Tommy wondered what was going on with him. If he was the problem he had to fix it and if someone else was making Sebastian sad, well, then it seemed he would have to fight someone. His heart ached thinking about the conversation yesterday. The fact that Sebastian was hurt by his old unit so badly that he had to fake love and flee the country to another unit was terrible.

Sure, Tommys old unit had been weary of him, but they had warmed up to him in the end. He was pulled out of his thoughts when the taxi stopped. There wasn’t really a way out now, so he paid and walked to Sebastians front door, took a deep breath and knocked.

~

Sebastian was still lying on his bed when he heard a knock. He thought he imagined it and ignored it until he heard it again, this tome with an Irish voice attached. The voice said: “Sebastian, open up. It’s me, Tommy.”  
Hm, Sebastian mused, so that was who the voice was. Then he realized that THAT was who the voice was. He shot up in bed and got out a quickly as possible. 

What was Tommy doing here, he thought. Shouldn’t he be at work? Was there a case or something. Did he miss his phone? Or was Tommy here to kick him of the team? That wouldn’t surprise Sebastian, he was a wreck and he knew it and it seemed like his team had found out too. He got to the door and hesitated, if he didn’t open Tommy would just think he was sick and leave him alone. That way he couldn’t get kicked of until later, but that thought train was short lived, because Tommy knocked again and said: “I can see you Sebastian, open up.”  
So, that’s what Sebastian did. and right as he did so he remembered that he was still in his ‘I’m-sad-and-miserable-don’t-touch-me clothes.

Tommy gulped, Sebastian really shouldn’t be allowed to be this cute. He was in a pastel pink oversized sweater that covered his hands and worn dark gray sweat pants. He was cute, but he also looked like Tommy might hit him any second, which broke Tommys heart. “Hey,” Tommy said softly, “Are you OK? I know you left that voicemail, but you sounded like you needed some company. So I thought since we don’t have a case so, I thought I’d should come see if you need something. If you rather be alone I can go. This is unexpected, so, yeah.” He rubbed the back of his head and waited for Sebastian to respond.  
Sebastian was taken a back by Tommys little speech and before he could help it he blurted out: “You’re not here to kick me of the team?”

He immediately regretted it and clasped his hands over his mouth as if he could stop the words that had already tumbled out. Tommys eyes widened, he couldn’t appreciate the cute picture Sebastian made with his covered hands over his mouth and pink dusted cheeks, because Sebastian thought he had come to kick him of the team. Bewildered he exclaimed: “No! Why would I want to do that? We’d be nowhere without you.”

It broke Tommys heart that that surprised Sebastian. “It’s nothing, never mind. Please leave. Forget this. I will be OK tomorrow. Don’t worry.” Sebastian said.  
“That makes me worry.” Tommy said, “Sebastian, what is going on? Talk to me. I’m not gonna judge you, you know that.”

He shook Sebastians shoulder gently as he tried to get his attention, but it seemed that Sebastian was determined to keep his eyes to the ground. So, Tommy squatted a little to look into his eyes and the sight he was met with broke his heart. Tears had started to form in Sebastians eyes and when he looked into Tommys eyes he flinched backwards. “Hey, hey, it’s OK. I’m here, I won’t hurt you.” Tommy whispered as he embraced the other male.

He guided Sebastian the apartment in and closed the door, while holding Sebastian close to his chest, rubbing his back with his hand. The German started to really cry now. Sobs raking through his body as he pushed closer to Tommy embrace, whispering sorry again and again.

Tommy continued hugging him until he was calm enough to form coherent sentences. Tommy had moved them to the couch where they were now sat, a tad too close for bro standards. After a few deep breaths Sebastian said: “I’m good.”  
“You’re obviously not. So, please talk. Why did you think I would come to kick you of? We bonded yesterday, right?” Tommy asked. Looking questionably at Sebastian.  
“It is nothing, really.” The German said, “It’s just sometimes I get sad and my thoughts turn against me, saying I’m not good enough and that, that everyone hate, hates me.” He hiccuped.  
“Did you think that today? Is that why you called in sick?” Tommy asked.  
Sebastian nodded and said: “Ja, I know it’s dumb and I should just suck it up, but I slept for two hours and my thoughts would not leave me alone.” 

A tear slipped from his eyes and he moved to wipe it away, but Tommy was faster. He cradled his face and forced Sebastian to look at him. He said: “Sebastian Berger, you are always good enough. Remember that. Everyone needs you, I need you. Ok. You don’t get to decide how we feel about you, cuz we do that ourselves and we think you are great. This is not a stupid reason to call in sick. This is 100% dignified, mental health is as important as physical health, but please just promise me that you don’t listen to that voice, because it a liar. Just call me. I don’t care what time and I will silence it, because you don’t deserve this. You are so precious. That why I like you. You are so selfless and brave and I would never want to lose you. So just, be strong.”

After that speech he was breathless, but it was worth the twinkle of hope that crawled back into Sebastians eyes. “You like me?” he eventually asked in a small voice.  
“Yeah, you gobshite. Why wouldn’t I. You’re wonderful, but it’s OK that you don’t like me back.” Tommy answered.  
“You think I don’t like you?” Sebastian said.  
“Yeah, you completely ignored my cute comment yesterday and you never reacted to my flirting.” Tommy shrugged.  
“You flirted with me?” Sebastian was perplexed. Why didn’t he notice before? “All you ever did was tease.” he finished.  
Tommy rubbed the back of his head again and looked kind if sheepishly. “Yeah”, he said, “I’m not really good at the whole flirt thing, but does this mean that you like me back?”  
Sebastian nodded enthusiastically and shyly grabbed Tommys hand. Tommy looked down at his hand and then at Sebastian who was very flustered. He leaned in and asked: “Can I kiss you? I really want to kiss you.”

Sebastian nodded again, this time very shy as Tommy closed the gab between them. It was a soft kiss with a few nose bumps here and there, but Sebastian had never been kissed so good. He let Tommy lead the kiss and closed his eyes. After a few minutes they had to break apart to catch their breath. When Tommy could breathe again he asked: “Do you want to be my boyfriend?”  
“Yes.” was all Sebastian could whisper.

Tommy gave him another peck on the lips and hugged him close. He liked feeling the other wrapped up in him. He got them in a comfortable position on the couch and let himself drift away. He sleepily whispered: “I like you a lot. Don’t forget it.”  
That made Sebastian smile. A warm feeling bursted open in his chest. He wasn’t a hundred percent OK yet, but he had the feeling that he was on the way. And with a small smile he fell asleep in the arms of his boyfriend.


End file.
